Kamichama Karin!
by karinkazuneluv
Summary: This is how they all meet. How they'll develop a relationship. How they shall bond. No micchi more K K
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**The Beginning!**

**This is how it all began. How Kujo Kazune meets Hanazono Karin.**

**How Karin-chan becomes Kujo Himeka;s best friend.**

**How Kazune-kun soon develops a liking for Karin-chan.**

**And how she too shall develop a liking for Kazune-kun.**

Karin's POV

I must run away from Auntie. She's greedy. She just uses me to get money. I have ran away, but I have't a home. I see a boy following me. He has platinum blond hair, deep ocean blue eyes that you could get lost in, and a stern look. He's even a bit handsome, but still I'm going to flee from him. I'm gonna run. (RUNS SO FAST)

Kazune's POV

I see a girl. She knows i'm following her. She has emerald green eyes, long thick brunette hair, and is quite pretty. Now she is running from me of course. I chase her. I've blown it big time. I see the girl. She looks tired and then turns red. She then collapsed and fainted. I run over to her. I pick her up and carrie her home.

Karin POV

I wake up and find myself in a bed. It's quite cozy. I see a girl. She has black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and is kawaii. She says to me Here is some food. Nice to meet you I'm Kujo Himeka, but please call me Himeka-chan, also what is your name? I tell her Hello I'm Hanazono Karin but please call me Karin-chan! May I ask who is the boy with ocean blue eyes? Oh that is my cousin Kujo Kazune. He brought you here. He said you collapsed and fainted. Oh may I see him!

Kazune POV

Himeka come into my study room and says the girl wants to see you. I grunt and go to the room. I see the girl. She is pretty. Ahhh why am I saying this. Hello I'm Kujo Kazune. Please call me Kazune-kun. What is your name? She says Hi! I'm Hanazono, Karin, but please call me Karin. So Karin I say why were you running. Oh Kazune-kun I need a place to stay she cries. She has tears that roll down her cheek. I say You may stay here. She brightens up and smiles. Her smile is like the sun's rays.

Karin POV

Kazune-kun arigato! I said. Then I gave him a quick hug and a cheerful smile. I saw him blush. I think I shall like it he say's he would like to look I my ring. I easily hand it over. I don't mind, I trust him.

Will Karin-chan soon like Kazune-kun and will he like her back? We'll find out in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 Getting to know each other!

**Getting to know each other!**

Normal POV

"Kazune-kun! Gimme back my ring!" yelled Karin. Kazune yelled " I still need to study it!" "I don't care! Gimme it NOW!!!" "Oh Fine! Here" "Yay my ring!" Then Karin slipped on her uniform, grabbed her backpack and ran to school. Kazune said "Argh where is my backpack! Oh there it is!" Then Himeka and Kazune ran to school. They were almost late, but made it in time. At school Karin-chan was swarmed by The Kazune-Z. They were demanding what Kazune-kun liked to eat!!!

Karin just said Eel Bread! Than in 5 seconds the Kazune-Z whisked up eel bread and gave it to Kazune-kun. Now Kazune-kun had 5 eel breads. Than Karin-chan asked Kazune-kun " Kazune-kun can I please have 1 eel bread!?" He said "Yes! Here!" Karin-chan ate it in seconds. Class started, After a while the bell rung for lunch. There Karin, Himeka, and Kazune ate lunch. After lunch Kirio hid behind a tree and grabbed Karin as she was walking by. Kazune-kun received a note about Karin and rushed immediately to where Karin was supposed to be. he saw a figure, it was Kirio! He had a black bag that hung from a tree. kazune-kun heard shouts from it. "Kazune-kun Help!!" Kirio said "I shall kill her slowly with you watching! Kirio tied Kazune-kun to a tree. Then Kirio shot black orbs at Karin continuously till Karin stopped moving. Kazune yelled " NO THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!!! NO KARIN DON'T DIE!!" "Ha ha but it is true. Kazune said "Kirio Karasuma You shall never get away with this." Then Kazune glowed and burst free He shot sun orbs at Karasuma till he cowered and ran away. He said to Karin Please don't leave me. He held her hand and collapsed. An hour later Q-chan found them and brought them home. He said to Himeka "They are both in a bad state. Karin mostly. She will need to be treated immediately." Then Q-chan brought them to their rooms to rest. The next day Kazune-kun awoke. He went to Karin's room and saw her. He held her hand and murmured "Thank goodness your not dead" He than went back to sleeping let Karin rest. That day Himeka-chan decided not to go to school. She wanted to help Kazune-kun and Karin-chan. Himeka all day brought food, games, and much more to the two. At the end of the day Himeka was worn out. She fell asleep right on the couch. Then the doorbell went ding-dong. And Micchi was there. He gave us chocolates and left.

What do these chocolates do to Kazune-kun and Karin-chan?! Find out in the next chapter! Need Reviews!


End file.
